


A piece of memory

by YukinoInYuki



Series: Barrier Breaker [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Magic School, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: First meet with cleric





	A piece of memory

**Author's Note:**

> Light novel, in Chinese

……要说我与这家伙的相识，那已经是很久之前的故事了。

同为整个国家屈指可数的优秀学校，中央神学院与我们洛林魔法学校长久以来都处于一种合作竞争的关系。

每年都会有互派优秀学生进行访问交流的传统，除此之外，也会有一些由双方合作进行的活动。

在我五年级的时候，这个国家举办了三年一届的魔法技能交流赛。

由国内各所魔法系学校的学生组成队伍，以团体对抗赛的形式进行魔法实战技能的较量。

由于只接受五至七年级的学生报名参赛，每个学生都仅仅只有一次参加的机会。

治疗技能不受限制，除此之外各个学生所掌握的特殊技能也可以得到充分发挥。

可说是在毕业之前，一直以来都潜心学习和锻炼的魔法系学生们向外界展现实力的一个良好途径。

对于在学习过程中极少得到实战机会的学生而言，可说是不容错过的良机。

如果在比赛中取得优秀成绩的话，无论对学生个人还是家族而言都是一种荣誉。

而因为是直接与学生的职业技能相关的比赛，如果获得优秀成绩的话，作为魔法师的能力在雇主间的评价也会上升。

身为稀有的暗属性魔法师，我在赛前大约半年就收到了组队的邀请。

会在此时就开始进行组队的毫无疑问是打算冲击高名次的队伍，因此我没费什么考虑时间就接受了邀请。

在半年的练习后，经过校内比赛，我的队伍果然得到了代表魔法学校出战的机会。

像是理所当然地，在那之前，我们与神学院的学生一起参加了集训。

 

说到神学院，她们以治愈系法术以及光明法术见长。

并不是如世人想象的那样专精「治愈」以及「净化」方面的技能，事实上，光明系法术的攻击能力也相当强大。

更不用说她们强大的「净化」法术，天生地就能有效克制一些带有负面效果的魔法技能。

据说每次的交流赛中神学院所派出的参赛队伍，其成员基本上就是本届的神官候补生。

并不是像我们一样经过校内赛选拔而出，是从更早之前就开始作为这个国家的「栋梁」培养着的优秀团体。

掌握着强大的光明力量，而且无论意志还是信念都十分坚定的对手。

哇哦，作为队中唯一的暗系法师还真是压力好大。

站在集训的会场外，我如此感叹道。

出来迎接我们的是清一色的年轻女孩。

与我们这边只是在半年前匆忙组合起来的队伍不同，她们的行动显得整齐而富有条理。

丝毫没有颓丧或者懒散的情绪，从那些眼睛中可以看见昂扬的意志。

真是可怕啊，信仰的力量。

穿着统一制式纯白色法袍的女孩们，在我们的对面一字排开。

我们被逐一向对方做着介绍，同时也朝她们行礼问好。

话说，不愧是光明神的代行者，这真是远超标准线以上的端庄姿容啊。

被她们身上散发出来的、若有似无的光明气息影响而感到不快，我在简短的寒暄后就离开了会场。

 

 

 

结束了第一天的集训后，我独自漫步在公寓楼的后方。

不是漫无目的地散步。步行的同时，我在脑内回想着白天的训练内容。

因为太过专注，我有一瞬间没有注意到周围的环境。

思考在脚尖踩到异物的时候停止。

「喵呀——！」

在我的脚下，传出了惨叫。

「呜哇」

连忙抬起脚，同时向后退了两步。

这个过于柔软的触感来自一只炸毛的灰猫。

更具体一些就是，我不小心踩到了它的尾巴。

猫咪弓起背，睁大了圆圆的眼睛望着我。

被这个目光注视着，我下意识地道了歉。

「……对、对不起」

不知道尾巴有没有受伤。

我轻轻蹲下身，试探性地朝它伸出手来。

……好可爱。

虽然好可爱，但是我向来不讨这些小动物的喜欢。

猫咪仍然警惕地瞪着我。它的尾巴垂在身后，看不到具体的样子。

我小心翼翼地将手绕到它身后，想确认一下它的状况。

在手指接近的过程中，它毫不犹豫地抓了我两三下。

虽然并不痛，但我能感受到它的敌意。

那戒备的眼神直直地盯着我的手看。

猫是警戒心很强的生物。正是因此，这种被防备的感觉让我很不舒服。

……啊啊好麻烦。

在我已经开始有点失去耐心，准备强硬地抱起猫咪查看尾巴的时候。

「哎呀☆」

陌生的声音从背后传来。

「诶？」

我条件反射地抬起头朝背后看去。

「」

瞬间，撞进了一片纯白。

眼前被一片白色的蕾丝和缎带淹没了。

呜哇，这是啥啊……

与我所受到的惊吓相反，猫却像是十分亲昵地叫了一声。

「喵♡」

站在我身后的女孩拖长尾音，学了声猫叫应答着它。

这时我也终于发现了那一片白色是她的裙摆。

话说这裙子也太短了一点……如果再走近一些，蹲着的我甚至可以看到她的裙底。

我有些慌张地站起身来。

这是个没见过的年轻女孩。

大概比我矮一个头，灰色的双马尾，欧式复古风的华丽洋装，即使单独看着也感觉毫无瑕疵的五官和精致的妆容。

简单地说就是，这是张非常可爱的脸。

「……」

绕过了站起身的我，灰色猫咪径直来到了她的脚下。

蹭了蹭她的腿，然后软软地叫了几声「喵」。

尾巴因为愉快而直直竖了起来，小幅度地摇晃着。

……啊，还好看起来没什么事。

稍微放下心来的我，有些僵硬地朝这个女孩子点头打了招呼。

「……你好」

「你好~」

她歪了歪头微笑起来。

那是让人感到心神恍惚的微笑。

倒不是因为漂亮，仔细一看的话，会发现那是稍微有些浮夸华丽的笑容。

但是，不知为何我被这个笑容所迷惑，不自觉地愣了一下。

「野猫会比较怕人，还是不要随意接近比较好喔」

……不，也不是我想要接近的啊。

「……我不小心踩到了猫，想看看它有没有受伤。」

既然已经没事了那我就……

正在我想这么说的时候。

「唔，比起猫咪，你好像受伤了诶——」

她低头看了看小猫，接着目光上移，拉起我被猫抓伤的右手。

啊，这么一说的确。

不过说是受伤也只是表皮破了的程度，甚至连血都没有流。

「……不，这样的伤我」根本不在意，平时练习魔法所受的伤比这个严重多了……

后面的话并没有说出来。

至于为什么……

那个女孩子朝我轻快地眨了眨眼睛，同时伸出两只手指，贴在了她饱满嫣红的嘴唇上。

接着，转动手腕——

「爱·的·力·量~♡」

「……哈？」

面对着被这个举动弄得一脸茫然的我。

她将两指按在我的唇上。

这个动作我的确曾经见到过……间、间接接吻？！

不，虽说是间接接吻，但环绕着右手的这种感觉……

浅淡的光芒流淌进身体，接着很快集中到一处，包裹了我的手指。

与此同时，手指上被猫爪抓出的细小伤口也开始愈合。

这是……治疗术吗？

话说回来，这个家伙是……

「治愈什么的交给美少女就好啦。」

放开了我已经痊愈的右手，轻快地弯下腰抱起猫，陌生的灰发女孩朝我露出了一个阳光般的微笑。

 

 

********

 

 

「有一件事情我很在意。」

已经是晚饭后的时间了。

虽然集训场地也有可供我们练习魔法的场所，但身处全然陌生的环境，我实在无法放开来练习。

再说，魔法这种东西，也不是少了一段时间不练习就会荒废的才能。

怀抱着面包和书，我独自一人在公寓楼后方的绿地旁漫步着。

「哎？」

「……你为什么会走在我旁边。」

走在我身边的人将散在肩头的长长卷发缠绕在手指间，听到这句话朝我歪了歪头。

双马尾，蓬松的洋装，少女偶像一般露出灿烂微笑的脸。

在拐角处偶遇后并肩而行，这是白天遇到的家伙。

因为那毫无疑问出身于中央神学院的治疗法术令人非常在意，我在晚饭时间询问了带队的学长。

然后，除了确认我的猜想外，还知道了一个极富冲击性的事实。

「诶——你在意的是这个？」

「…………不是。」

这家伙不会说话吗。

就算面对着这样一张可爱的脸，我还是从心底产生了想要吐槽的欲望。

……话说，当然不是在意这个。

就算如此，被人直接戳破也很尴尬啊。

因为不擅长接话，我不知道应该做出什么反应。

不过也不能一直僵持下去，所以被他带离了正常语境的我下意识地选择了单刀直入。

「……，……那么我直接问了。」

「嗯嗯。」

这家伙笑着点了点头。

我深吸了一口气。

在意的地方有点多，一时间不知道应该如何开口。

不如说是槽点太过密集了。

但是，面对着这家伙的脸，我像是失去了深入思考的能力。

所有思维浮于表面，像是心底最直接的欲望被简单地引发出来那样。

藏不住秘密，像是所有的精心安排和掩饰都会被看穿然后无效化，只能凭借本能做出最简单直接的行动。

我下意识地注视着那双眼睛……

「………………话说我都听说了啊你是男孩子吧为什么穿成这样还用女生的口吻说话不觉得很奇怪吗还有那个飞吻算是怎么回事治疗法术也不是这个手势吧。」

……啊。

说出来了。

一口气。

 

「你问为什么……因为我是美少女？」

「……哈？」

「唔……我刚刚看到了你的书，少女漫画里面不是写得很清楚了吗？就是要这样才能被称为是女孩子呀。」

「…………」

……不，等一下，你对「女孩子」这个概念的理解究竟存在什么偏差。

说到底，漫画里那样的女孩子也根本不可能存在于现实之中吧。

话说，你只是看见封面就知道它是什么书了吗，明明我觉得这个装帧设计已经能够完美混入地球人读物了的说。

因为一时间不知从哪里开始吐槽，我陷入了短暂的沉默。

不知道这家伙对我的反应是怎样理解的，总之她……不，他看上去反而更加得意了。

用一个有些夸张的淑女姿势提起裙摆，他小步跳过我身边，在走道边的长椅上轻快地坐了下来。

「虽然看起来是女孩，但实际上是个男生」。

这是我从学长那里听到的说明。

具体的事情似乎学长也不清楚，只是隐约听说了中央神学院那边有这么一个人在。

至于本人是什么样的人、其实力如何、为什么要穿着少女洋装，这之类的事情则完全不知道。

因为非常在意，我忍不住扭头朝他望去。

……不得不说，如果只看外表的话，的确和普通的女孩没什么区别。

娇艳的脸和化妆，纤细的腰肢，以及轻飘飘的、用蕾丝和缎带装饰着的蓬蓬裙。

不过仔细一看就会发现，作为女性来说，他的骨架会显得稍稍有些违和。

之所以会在裙子上加上缎带装饰应该也是出于同样的原因。

因为是男人，为女性设计的裙装应该不会太适合这个身材。如果硬要打扮成这样的话，那就不得不在服装上进行一些细节的修饰。

所以，虽然乍一看是完美得毫无瑕疵的女孩，但仔细观察的话还是能发现一些偏向男性化的地方。

再说，他的动作也过于矫揉造作了。

不说我自己，就算我周围的那些女性同学，也不会有做出这种夸张举动的人。

「看吧」

我正思考着，他忽然把两腿交叠，保持着一个优雅少女般的姿态朝我摊开了双手。

「……什么？」

以为又是一个施放法术的姿势，我手掌一翻，下意识地就要按出一个防御法阵。

然而他只是坐在那里，面带微笑看着我。

「绝对领域啊，战斗美少女的。漫画里不是也有的吗？全世界普遍的萌点。」

说着，他整理了一下缀满蕾丝花边的裙摆。

直到这时我才注意到，这家伙的腿上穿着的是白色吊带袜。

由于身材纤瘦，他的裙子只能盖到大腿的三分之一。

在层层叠叠的裙摆之下，隐约可以看见一截裸露的大腿。

「………………谁说过男人的绝对领域也是萌点了啊你醒醒。」

忍不住，我发出了吐槽。

……可恶，话说竟然还有点萌。

不要被迷惑啊维尔瓦。

「……话说，也不是战斗成员吧你。」

如果我没记错的话，不止在互相介绍的场合并没有见面，总计五场的友谊赛中他也没有出现。

由于是七年中唯一的机会，通常一支代表队的成员数远远超过正式比赛的要求。

又因为是一所学校中选拔出的最优秀的队伍，其中任何一个成员都是不可小觑的对手。

之所以安排五场比赛的原因也在于此。

必须要让每一个队员都得到实战的机会。

虽然仍旧对光明元素感到不快，但抱着「不知道什么时候就会对上」的念头，我还是小心谨慎地观察着中央神学院的每一个出场成员。

这个人没有上场，我是可以肯定的。

再加上他明显要比其他人年轻的外表，我猜测他是跟来见习的学生。

大概是低年级的优秀学生吧。因为富有潜力，所以在学长们的带领下来提前感受魔法实战的气氛。

不过，如果是男人的话，似乎是没办法成为神官的……如果这样，那还真是可惜啊。

「？我是的呀，五年级。」

「……哎？」

也就是说，和我同年？

「……看起来不太像。」

「谢谢夸奖♡」

「不是夸奖！」

 

 

 

这就是——我与「那家伙」的初遇了。

从回忆中抽身而出，面对着篝火边围坐成一圈的伙伴们，我一本正经地结束了说明。

「那么，之后呢？」

「……之后？」

我愣了一下，转过脸去面对着发问的勇者大人。

「虽然第一天错过了，但之后也没有再切磋吗，你们。」

「……」

啊，对了，说到这个。

还有一个事情必须说明。

虽然不知道对我们的任务究竟是阻碍还是助力，但我认为确实是在与他成为队友前就必须要知道的事。

神原这家伙，掌握着「那个」——

「啊啊，我……」

在脑海中思考着如何将之说出口的我，越过勇者大人的肩头对上了那家伙投射过来的眼神。

而那个眼神……

「——输了呀。」

身体的反应一瞬间与大脑相违背，我脱口而出。

直至听到自己的声音后才反应过来，思绪脱离混沌的我惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

「诶——明明是经历过实战考验的法师却输给了神官？」

「……是团战！话说别总是揪着实战经验这一点不放啊」

回过神来的我，清晰地意识到自己又一次中了光明之力的蛊惑。

 

 


End file.
